


【瑜昉】肉食者

by pikapika0306



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 22:13:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16167911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikapika0306/pseuds/pikapika0306





	【瑜昉】肉食者

“犹有竟时。”尹昉小时候照着台本练字，隐约记得个短句。那天黄景瑜从外面回来，露出来的便也是这样的表情。“昉儿。”他叫。他走过去，便被揽在怀里，迎上一个吻。  
黄景瑜这样子多半预示着遇上些棘手事情，在外头忙得头疼，回来除了抱着尹昉外简直什么都不想干。这种事他有时和尹昉说有时不说，尹昉也不过分挂心，只是听着。他自知长处不在与人倾轧斡旋，便不管这类事情。  
黄景瑜吻得细致又认真，舌尖一遍遍在里面勾着划着，不带什么侵略性，只是类似大型动物的撒娇。尹昉抓着他肩上的衣服轻声喘气，体温一点点升高。终于结束的时候他听见黄景瑜附在他耳边低声说：“要走了。”  
“什么时候？”  
“还有一周。形势不利，再怎么拖下去也不过自己人打自己人。”  
“哦。”尹昉低声答。这是第一天的事情。  
直到第二天夜里尹昉才问：“我便不走了吧？”  
“是。”他听见黄景瑜极滞重的叹息，“你这两天先离开，出了省便好说。又不是什么关键人物，走远了哪有人追你去。”  
“这如何行？旁的事没做，先把家眷送出去，这样一动该有多少双眼睛盯着你？”  
“那你怎么办？跟着我走你必定跟不上，留在城里你能有几分活路？”  
“你那边担着多少人的性命，我只不过一人而已，孰轻孰重我还是能分清。”  
“你算账向来这样……把自己当个数看。这次是我疏忽了，我再想想，再想想……”  
片刻之后他低声叹：“还是你先走。新人换旧人罢了，亦不是什么难事，也不新鲜。”  
尹昉颇是想了一会儿，才说：“总有人你带不走。”  
“哪个都像你似的？带个人走的力气我还是有……也算救风尘。”  
尹昉不再说话，黑暗里看不清神色，过一会儿说：“也好，那你自己注意，别给他们看出破绽。”除此之外他委实没有什么话说，想了很久，却觉得说什么都不很合适。  
倒是黄景瑜从嗓子里挤出一声短促气音，想来是个笑。“怎么做能没破绽啊？我这两天多去逛逛，认认那边的门朝哪开？”  
尹昉露出个颇复杂的表情，转过去背对他。他被黄景瑜逗出经验，知道他但凡这样子嘴上不饶人，绝对不能理，理了便是白白给他机会得寸进尺。  
“你生气了啊？不开心了？吃醋了就说话啊，闷着做什么。”黄景瑜还在笑，手掌贴在他后颈轻轻捏着，大猫拎小猫一样。他们都不是会在这种玩笑上认真纠缠的人，也早不是要患得患失如履薄冰的关系，但冬天让彼此的温度更加明显，他们就不由得沉默下来。  
尹昉无声地向后倚去，渐渐把全部重量都交付在黄景瑜身上。黄景瑜抱了他一会儿，贴在他耳边低声问：“才几点啊，你就要……”  
“又有什么。下次不知道什么时候见，这次长一点能怎么样。”他转头贴上黄景瑜额头，睫毛扫在他脸颊上，带起点细微的痒。  
“这可是你说的，到时候可别做到一半求我停下，这次哭也没用。”  
“谁跟你哭过。”尹昉别过头去低声说。他头发像是该剪了，边际长得毛绒绒，晕着暖黄的光，像有一阵未打理的行道树，透出蓬勃的生命气息。  
黄景瑜把唇压在他鬓角的时候就在想这些。平日里总想着随时可以走，忽然真到了结束时候，千头万绪一下子涌进来，这件事没做那个地方没去。本来都是琐屑小事，也不关军队事务，却像衣衫里一粒沙子，硬硬地硌在那儿，让人总不能轻易放下。他伸手环着尹昉，顿了一会儿才说：“我这两天会很忙……”  
“嗯。”尹昉低声答应着，侧头靠在黄景瑜肩上。  
“我可能回来会很晚，不知道要不要在那边过夜……”  
尹昉应着，黄景瑜却再不知道说什么。爱人过于灵透有时候也不是好事，一起走了这几年，再面对面就如同照镜子，想再说些什么，对方却早已知晓。  
最终尹昉垂下眼睛，不再看黄景瑜，只是抬头用嘴唇找着他耳廓，一点点吹气，在上面留下湿润痕迹。黄景瑜手掌在他皮肤上游走，极专注地解着为数不多的扣子，就听见尹昉抱怨：“一直都是你解我衣服……”  
“那这次让你来。”黄景瑜失笑，拉过他的手按在自己胸前。他低头望着尹昉的手指变换角度，挑开其实算不得繁复的衣料，忽然觉得他的手很好看，节理分明，像军鼓打出的铿锵点子。这时候他想起自己其实没怎么认真端详过尹昉，最开始浮浅关系里懒得细看，到后来相识太久，也失去了认真看的必要，大约过于熟悉的人，落在眼里总会变成一个符号，“是他”而已。他又想着别的什么，想自己真是和尹昉待得久了，深受他影响，从前哪是会想这类事情的人。  
终于赤裸相对的时候他用孩子般专注的眼神注视着尹昉，看得尹昉整个人都绷紧了，手足无措，伸手去遮他眼睛。“你做什么！”他低声凶黄景瑜，像幼年的猛兽露出尖尖的乳齿，“多长时间了你还——还看什么！”  
“多长时间了你还怕我看。”黄景瑜把他手掰下来，盯着他眼睛，“趁现在多看你几眼，以后记得时间长一点。”  
于是他们用舌尖和眼神触抚彼此，掠过各自身上的纹理疤痕与晒后的印迹。黄景瑜吻过尹昉脊柱附近的一小块皮肤，引得尹昉向远处躲，发出点气音。这时候他再抬起头，正看见尹昉锐利的下颌线，以及微微勾起的唇角。尹昉应该还是开心的吧，他想，毕竟夙愿将实现，又要回到更适合他的那个世界去。  
尹昉嘴角的弧度渐渐藏不住，越弯越厉害，也不肯抬眼看黄景瑜，只低着头盯在他胸口。他这样努力了半天，终于一头砸在黄景瑜胸口，还在笑着，非常认真地说“我爱你”。他的嘴唇在薄薄一层皮肤上留下律动，温暖的气息从狭缝里溜出去，若是对着玻璃，大概会起层雾。黄景瑜伸手扣住他按在床褥上的手掌，感觉尹昉在他胸口留下一次轻而快的吐气，大概笑得更明显些。  
尹昉这样笑着，一遍遍重复这句话，像小动物一样不管不顾地扎在他怀里，不管不顾地说着爱你。黄景瑜的手掌在他身上走，也不急，比起做爱更像表达亲昵。他把尹昉展开，手指按进他身体，变换角度慢慢找着那点。尹昉在被指甲边缘戳上的一刻颤了一下，脚尖绷紧，人还躺在那里望着黄景瑜，伸手划在他胸前，轨迹杂乱，不像什么字，也没有图案，只顺着他锁骨一路歪歪扭扭向下，小孩儿涂鸦似的点点划划，到下腹就停住不再往下，只拿指节磨蹭着。手背和腕子偶尔蹭过黄景瑜前端，沾上点晶莹液体，他也不肯对高翘着的东西多加照顾，只是笑得连眼睛都漾开水纹，像什么恶作剧得逞。  
黄景瑜抓过他手腕，低头咬了一下。“又点火，”他说，“点了你负责啊。”  
“负责，当然负责。”尹昉伸手挂在黄景瑜肩上，“咱们干什么呢啊，我不负责我还能怎么办，躺着聊天？”  
黄景瑜把笑压在尹昉唇上，伏下身握住两人的东西一并套弄起来。被他握住时尹昉吸了口气，也不大动，在他身下极放松地闭上眼睛，手指在他后颈的一小块皮肤打着旋。只是到最后时，黄景瑜几乎感觉手里的东西在抽动，尹昉才小幅度挣扎起来。  
“忍着点啊，现在射了到时候进去难受。”黄景瑜简直要压不住嘴角的笑意，松了手又在尹昉屁股上拍一下，摆明了是个揩油的架势。“我——！”尹昉半句话卡在嗓子里，侧过脸去望着床边。黄景瑜的手指蘸了厚厚一层油脂探进去，在他身体里一点点试探着旋转，绕着内壁柔软的凸起戳刺。尹昉吐出含了许久的气，松手仰躺在床上，移开眼笑得轻柔。他是真的很开心，眼睛里没了平日牵连着的种种思绪，只剩干净清亮的快乐。  
“尹昉，哎，昉儿。”黄景瑜叫他，伸手把他的脸扳回来，“想什么呢？”  
尹昉没说话，抬眼望着他，笑得更开了些。黄景瑜也忍不住笑起来，低头压在他嘴唇上，舌尖顶进去，与内里柔软温暖的黏膜相触。他没太动，就这样贴了好一会儿，感受着尹昉的呼吸扫在他颊边。最终退出来时尹昉还在笑。黄景瑜拉过他的脚踝缠在自己腰上，收回手时包住他膝盖，那处皮肤比别处凉上些，带着凹凸不平的疤痕，以及深色的旧迹。“这样疼吗？”他低声问。  
“你还想着啊……早就没事了，还好。”尹昉怔了一下才答。  
“这不是怕你难受。”黄景瑜拍拍他，把自己缓慢而坚定地顶进去。并不算深，压在腺体上磨蹭。前戏拖得很长，两人都早就兴奋起来。尹昉原本还在小声跟他说着什么，被这一下顶得泄出一声呻吟，之前那半句话早忘到不知哪去。他几乎是被快感撞得不知所措，下意识往后躲，黄景瑜伸手把他捞回来，看他喘了好一会儿眼神才聚起来，叫他名字时气息也是抖的。“景瑜……”他小声叫，而黄景瑜用连续几下极用力的顶弄回应他，让他连声音都发不出，夹在两人中间的性器颤抖着流出稀薄清液，蹭在黄景瑜小腹上，留下晶亮水迹。稍稍缓过一点他又叫，“景瑜，景瑜。”眼睛晶晶亮，不闪不避，正对上黄景瑜眸子。他的眼睛看得黄景瑜心头一紧，想把这双眼睛弄到溢满泪水，又害怕真弄疼了他。  
尹昉平日里是不大出声的，临高潮也只是小声抽气，在黄景瑜身上蹭。有时候黄景瑜有意逗他，看他快到了便撤出来，让他叫两声才让给他射。尹昉从来没答应过，听见这话多半亲他一下便敷衍了事，有时黄景瑜逼得紧，他自己宁可翻过去等着这一波几近高潮的快感过去，也不愿遂黄景瑜的意，专等着黄景瑜把他捞回来，是看准了黄景瑜舍不得他。  
有时黄景瑜也笑他，说做我的人怎么连叫两声都不愿意。另一位多半仰点头盯着他，说横竖是咱们两个，你这么喜欢有点声音，不如你自己叫好了。  
他今天却在每个可出声的间隙叫着黄景瑜，声音在抖，身体也格外敏感，被顶几下就绷紧了，不知道什么时候已射在两人小腹上。第二次要漫长许多，黄景瑜每每看他快到顶，都和他说两句什么，把他吊在不断累积的快感里。如此几轮过后他实在支持不住，自己伸手去碰前面，被黄景瑜抓着手腕压回去，又向上移一点扣住他指尖，俯下身贴在他耳边，说：“你刚才自己说要玩长一点的。”尹昉有点急，已经被逼的不大出得了声，伸手就那样瞪着他，像是要咬人的眼神，凶里微妙地带点委屈，等黄景瑜揉揉他腰侧便又软和下来。  
黄景瑜直到自己也快到高潮才许尹昉射，自己不再说话，一心一意动作起来，间或低头吻下尹昉耳尖。尹昉高潮时抓着他手臂，脚踝勾在一起磨蹭着，紧紧闭了下眼睛，侧过脸去笑起来。黄景瑜从他身体里撤出来，揉着他前端，把沾着的白液在顶端匀开，又去用指甲压小小的出口，尽力延长高潮的余韵。  
尹昉整个人软在床上，望了他一会儿伸手抱住他，把他向自己身上压下来，也不说话，只是贴着他静静呼吸。黄景瑜回手揽着他，手搭在他后颈上有一下没一下地捏着。过一会尹昉又来蹭他，伸出舌尖这里那里地舔一下又收回去，发丝在他皮肤上扫来扫去，刚长出来的松针似的，柔柔软软，却并不是没有棱角锋芒，扎得人有点不大容易和痒分别开来的刺痛。  
“别闹。”黄景瑜伸手过去在他脸上掐一下，把他压在旁边，“明天就走了，早点睡，火车要走好几天。”  
尹昉抬眼看他一眼，脸上没什么波动，从他手底下钻出来，嘴唇在他胸骨上转。等黄景瑜有了反应他才绷不住，趴在黄景瑜胸口笑，说难道你困啊？  
确实两人都睡不着，高潮过后整个人懒怠动，精神却无比清醒，好像白日里千头万绪的事情都再不是负累。况且这时委实算不得晚，离午夜还有很长时间。  
黄景瑜把尹昉揽到自己怀里，漫不经心在他线条明晰的腰线上揉着，听尹昉靠在他肩窝说话，嗓音是高潮后才有的低哑。没什么要紧事情，多半倒是天气，集上的鲜货和猫。其实明天过后这些东西也就见不到，但他说得还是很认真。黄景瑜边听边应，手掌渐渐向下去，指节按进被使用得合不太上的濡湿入口。尹昉明显抖了一下，倒抽一口气，膝盖夹上黄景瑜的腰。  
“我就不进去了啊。”黄景瑜低声说，按揉着柔软腺体，另一只手绕到前面去，抓住两人的性器一起撸动。在他专心于这些事情的时候，尹昉很专注地看着他，被身前身后的刺激搅得小声喘着。里面刚被过度使用过，碰到时疼痛和快感缠作一处，反倒令感觉更加鲜明。不久他便下意识张开双腿贴近黄景瑜，吐出几声含糊的音节，不知是推拒还是邀请。  
“怎么了？疼啊？”黄景瑜问他，虎牙擦在他喉结上，  
“难受……你进来，快点。”尹昉往他锁骨上不轻不重地咬了一口。  
他是真的难受。射过两次后快感还在，却变得越发磨人而漫长，把人不上不下地吊在那儿，明明已经累积到难以忍受的程度，离爆发出来似乎还是遥遥无期。他腰都软了，尽力张大双腿迎合黄景瑜的指尖，把性器前端送进他掌心，却还是无济于事。前后的刺激都极强，却总还差一点什么·，让他几乎被抽干。  
“哪儿难受啊？”黄景瑜故意问他，“里面还是外面？自己碰一下试试？”  
尹昉伸手拽他，动作很软，手指几乎用不上力气。黄景瑜笑一下，又在入口按揉几下便顶进去。“你自找的啊，明天路上——”他说到一半忽然止住，把尹昉抱得更紧一点，用力顶了两下。尹昉仰脸去吻他，舌尖顶进去就规规矩矩停着，渡过点暖意。终于结束时他用额头顶了黄景瑜一下，说：“明天的事，明天再说。”  
那之后没多久他就抓着黄景瑜射出来，到最后终于被逼出几声哀叫。黄景瑜看着他笑，手托在他后脑，最后顶几下也抽出来。“尹昉啊，”他说，踌躇了一会儿怎么开口，“以前一直不觉得，只想着东西都配齐了，底下人也听话，说走马上就能走。现在真到眼前，才想起好多事没做……也不是多大的事情，不做也碍不到正事，可自从想起来，心里便时时放不下，就那么一直悬在那儿。我一直想带你去城外野地里看次星星，那边一点灯火都没有，天上有什么都看得一清二楚，星星多得像河里最细最白的沙子发起了光……我当时跟着军队一路打过来，就驻在城外，立了功，又提了一级。我那时二十刚出头，和你现在差不多大，晚上睡不着，跑到营地边上躺着看星星。看天那么高星星那么远，突然觉得没那么激动了，觉得明天进城以后，一切大概就都不一样了。也有点想家，想起小时候家里老人讲，夏天银河分叉，冬天又聚在一起，还有句童谣，我已经忘了……后来真的变化很大，也真的再没回去过。一直觉得等你伤再好一点再去，怕你着凉伤口难受，结果拖到现在。”  
尹昉望着他怔了一会儿，低低叹一声：“我那时候进城，也想不到以后的事情。不过一群人一堆箱子，乱糟糟挤在一起跟着车晃。那时候真是小，连害怕都不知道。”  
黄景瑜伸手拨着他的额发，过一会突然抽口气。“哎，”他说，“今天晚上忘带你包饺子了……我们那边的习惯，上马饺子下马面，不知道你们讲不讲。明天早上再吃就太假了。”  
“没事，我记着呢。”尹昉回握住他的手，“以后等时局好转，我回来找你，让你带我回你们那边。我都带你回过家了。”  
“行啊，等你再回来，我跟你吵架就给你包饺子，把你扫地出门，等你到门口再拽回来，第二天继续包饺子。”  
“我可不陪你包，让你一个人弄去，看麻烦死你。”这下尹昉是真心实意地笑起来。  
“明天记得把东西带全了，路上想起来缺什么也不能回来拿。”  
“好。”  
“家里这边你不用想着，这么大一片地方，咱们走了别人哪能不进来，说不定眼红了多久。不是全家搬进来，养个小也是好的，金屋藏娇是吧。”黄景瑜说着伸手在尹昉鼻梁上划一下，俨然把他比作那个被小心藏起来的美人。“横竖不会荒了这园子。”  
“猫也不用管，它好活，本来就是自己跑来的，又不像人似的要吃要穿。”  
“……睡啦？”  
尹昉很费力地睁开眼睛，又甩了甩头，急道：“没有！你继续说……我想听你说话。”  
“累了就睡。”黄景瑜失笑，“往后这么多年，哪会再见不着。到时候带你去北边，看雪去。我离开家那么多年，还从来没见过哪儿有那么大的雪。你家在南方，肯定也没见过。睡吧，明天我不出去，在家陪你演戏，不用早起。”  
即便在黑暗里，他也知道尹昉的眼睛灼灼地凝视着他。恰逢满月，一点银亮月光渗进来，在尹昉脸上晕开一层柔和光色。他从未觉得尹昉离他如此之近。平常时尹昉总有一部分思绪是抽离的，在他的言语与行动之外，远远地想着什么，今天他的眼睛里却只有自己，像只燕子终于从远天上回來，安安稳稳蜷在温暖的羽绒与干草里燕子的眼睛也不会有他这般明净透亮，亮得说什么都令人确信无疑。他说世上还有美好，他就真从世情凉薄里感到一点温暖；他说世道还可变好，他就义无反顾走上这条看不到头的血路。  
“睡吧。”他低声说。  
“景瑜，”尹昉扎在他胸口，“景瑜啊……”他低声笑。


End file.
